Starved for so long
by vampire dark-angel14
Summary: Itachi has his eyes on her for so long. She also had her eyes on him secretly but indirectly. What will they do when they find other eyes have been on them? What are they going to do about the jealousy and competition.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – I have competition

Hinata and her team were returning to Konoha from a mission. There were other disturbances that were making Hinata feel uneasy again. She thought that people were coming after them because of the mission. Though this was not so because this was not the first time she felt like this. She wanted to know what it was and why Shino or Kiba didn't feel this presence

"Um, do you guys feel enemies of some sort?" she asked

"Ah … what enemies? We beat them on the mission a while ago," Kiba responded.

"No, like someone is following us" '_or stalking me…maybe…well I'm kind of the only girl here, so yeah. Anyway, I need to know what I don't know and what's been going on for the past few days._'

**Flashback**

Hinata left a restaurant just finishing her favourite dish of Teriyaki chicken. As soon as she started walking, there was this killer presence. Familiar, but she didn't know who it was. Killing the good appetite she just had, she started running and jumping from roof to roof, when she felt it coming closer. The person was faster than her. It was right behind her but the time she turned around it was gone. '_Damn it_,' she thought, '_so close_.' She looked back to see Neji. "You're home early today. Are you sick?" he asked. Safe in front of the Hyuuga estate she said, "No. Thanks for asking." "Ok, you are sick." "No I'm not." "Then why aren't you going to whore out tonight?" "I don't whore out … just go to parties." "Same difference." "Whatever Neji," she said and left.

**End flashback**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"ITACHII, we're totally not doing our mission. You know Pain will be mad. You've been slipping up lately." "Well whose fault is that?" "Yours obviously."

SILENCE

"Itachi what's going on?"

silence

"Itachi-kuun"

"Don't call me that."

"Itachi-chaan tell me."

"Mind your own business."

"It is my business. I have to know what's happening to you. you seem sick."

"I'm not."

"Woah, I'm glad."

"Good, so leave me alone." He rushed ahead to catch up with Hinata.

Hinata sped up and so did Kiba and Shino, wondering why she was going so fast.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Someone's following us.

"No."

"Yes, I'm telling you.'

"You must be imagining things."

"Alright we're here so its fine."

The team slowed down as they entered the village gates. Itachi and Kisame also passed through without interference.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well done guys. You're dismissed," Tsunade said as Shino gave in the report. They were free for the rest of the day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi thought for a and then looked across at Kisame. "Go complete the mission, I have something else to do. We'll meet up when I get the signal."

"What is it that you have to do?" Kisame asked.

"Shut up and go."

"But-sigh I'll go." Kisame left in the the opposite direction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata went by a store to pick up some clothes. She was in a stall trying some outfits. Itachi disguised himself as a worker to get close to her.

" You're cute in these outfits," he said.

"Really, thanks."

"Maybe I should take some pictures. We usually take pictures of cute girls."

"Uh- okay go ahead."

"Whoa! Hinata you're… you look really nice." Kiba said coming in.

"Thanks Kiba."

"Feels like I'd take you to bed."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is … I want you," he said backing her up against the wall, "and I like you." His face was going close to hers, who was slightly blushing.

"YOU GUYS ARE DISRUPTING MY PHOTO SHOOT!" Itachi interrupted.

"Hey, this is a serious love affair here," Kiba said

"Love affair?" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry Hinata I know the timing is bad but will you go out with me?

"Wait I don't understand any of this!" she said and ran out

"I couldn't do it. I tried but I couldn't get her," Kiba said.

"It's okay," Shino said comforting him. There's always a next time.

"Well look like my shift is over," Itachi said and left. After jumping over a couple roofs, he changed back to normal. "Well that was good," he said feeling satisfied at the pictures he took. There were a few panty shots and in about two you could see her boobs. After thinking about what just happened he realized something.

"It seems like I'll have to eliminate the competition as soon as possible and claim her as mine," he said to himself. Thinking and plotting as usual he left to meet up with Kisame.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Professional Stalker

Itachi reached Kisame just in time to finish off the last set of ninjas from the rain village. He slipped inside the building using Mangekyou to keep them busy. He took the scroll then appeared outside.

"Seems like you couldn't finish without my help," Itachi boasted.

"That's why you shouldn't have left me alone in the first place."

"I needed to do something."

"What exactly"

"Forget it."

"What"

"Well then let's go"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata left the village to take 'a walk'. She wanted to sort out her head she was passing through the trees when some sound ninjas ambushed her and started attacking. She couldn't fight them off and she thought many against one was unfair but she tried to fight with her byakugan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well done Itachi, Kisame. Things going smoothly as ususal, (they changed the report before giving it in) so you have no more missions for the rest of the week."

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're dismissed."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata knocked down one or two of them out of about 15or 20. she couldn't keep up with their pace and was running out of charka. She heard 'I must have this beauty and I'll kill you if you injure her badly.' What they didn't realise was that she was injured everywhere. She tried to escape from someone's technique when she missed a step and fell. She was awake long enough to see a black shadow finish off all the ninjas left in two blows, stop her fall, and then everything went black. 'Damn, couldn't even get to see their face.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, what's going on? Where the hell am I?" Hinata said waking up.

"Oh you're awake. Kinda frightened me you know," he said turning around.

'_Familiar voice_,' she thought, '_who is it_?'  
"Should I throw some water on you to help wake you up."

"Ah… fine."

He took a handful of water and threw it in her face.

"What the fuck?"

"Should that be your response?"

"Well yeah after you – ugh, ok thanks."

"You're welcome."

Hinata began to look around at the scenery. There were vines that hung down, neatly covering the area they were in. there was a hot-spring and a spring with cold water from a waterfall that made the place cool. Behind the waterfall was a cave prepared with 'beds', a fire, food (water was already available) and their stuff.

Itachi watched her as she looked around the place. Feeling satisfied and accomplished he thought, '_Heh heh, I've gotten rid of the competition. She's mine now._'

"Hey I like this place," Hinata said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah me too. Too bad we can't stay here. Have to move quickly. But we'll be here for about two days."

"Wait… 'we'"

"It's exactly as I said."

"First of all who are you?"

"Second of all I'm Uchiha Itachi."

"I-T-A-C-H-I."

"Yes that's right."

"Third of all why do you have me here."

"You'll soon know," he said and walked away.

Hinata had a list of noble clan ninjas she would marry if she got the chance. Of course, Itachi was on that list. She liked him but he didn't need to know that and she wasn't going to let him find out either.

"Oh by the way my name," she said

"Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan."

"How did you-"?

"I have my ways."

"Hmm, what else do you know?"

"Where should I start?"

"How about-"

"Well I know where you live, your room, your training times, whenever you're meeting with your team, when you go on a mission. I followed you back from your last one. Then there's your shirt size, skirt size, panties you wear, when you go to the hot spring, your favorite food, your-"

"Ok that's all I need to know. You're a professional aren't you?"

"Yes a professional criminal but that's not all." wink (wry smile)

"No, a professional stalker."

"Well I've been following you for the past few days. But if it's for you I don't care." Hinata blushed a little.

"That explains things but why do you say that."

"Because… YOU are the most important person to me." She got redder. He came closer to her and tilted her head back. "It's your first time right? Let's make this memorable."

His face went closer and closer, and each time Hinata skipped a heartbeat and got redder. "No, it's… for Naru-." His lips covered her soft ones and she couldn't repel the piercing tongue that was trying to violate her personal space. He entered her mouth and she followed the rhythmical movement he created. She liked the sensation it gave her. He separated himself from her but she didn't want to stop.

"I don't want want you talking about any other boy like that because… you're mine." Itachi said. Hinata paused for a moment. '_I'm his_.' Truthfully she didn't mind at all because that's what she wanted. She wanted to be with him.

"Well, since you want to go back so badly guess you should be going. And I wasted I all that time packing your stuff."

"No Itachi. Thanks."

"Huh."

"I want to stay with you… forever," she said turning red and kissed him this time.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 –Body Attractions**

"You want to stay with me forever." Itachi said daydreaming.

"H-hai." Hinata responded.

'_Damn. So much for not revealing that I like him. Well this things can go much 'smoother'. Wait! When did I become so dirty. Ugh, Neji's fault._'

"But what am I going to do about suddenly disappearing."

"I've taken care of that." He said.

"Oh thanks."

"Don't ever tell me thanks. Because I'm doing it for you."

"Sure. Ok."

Hinata jumped down beside the bath and started taking off her clothes. She stopped when she felt perverted eyes staring at her.

"Could you go back inside? I'm going to bathe you know."

"I know. That's why I'm here to watch."

"What!"

"I've already seen. Everything. Every part of your luscious body starting from your shoulders coming down to your soft hands. Huge D-cupped breasts with a rosy pink tarted on top. Milky-white skin forming a shape coming out to your cushion-like ass. Then there's …"

By this sort of description Hinata almost had a temperature of 300°C.

"Oh and by the way we've only started by investigating the lips and mouth. There's much more to work on, right?"

Hinata still remained silent.

"If you like, I'm free to open up. So you'll have something to say about my body."

"Shut up! What are you talking about? I don't like idea at all."

"Be honest.

"I-I am."

"Really."

"Y-Yes."

"You sure."

"Ok, I like the idea! Oops, did I just say that."

"Yes I heard you. maybe we should bathe together."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because it's embarrassing."

"Well you'll have to get used to it. We don't have much time to waste."

"You can bathe in the hot spring."

"You're not bathing in the hot spring."

"And your point."

"I bathe where you bathe."

"Please use the other bath."

"Please let me bathe with you."

"Please."

"Fine."

**After they bathe **

Hinata finished changing and looked outside just in time to see his wet body. She looked up and down taking in everything. Then when he turned around her eyes went slower, looking at his thick muscles and nice firm abs. Looking down she stopped and looked at his long, big and firm 'thing'. Judging, she thought, '_Hmm, maybe 7 or eight inches and as thick as an average forearm which basically I can't close my fists around. Heh, I love every part of his sexy body._'

After he changed, Hinata came down to ask him what's going on today.

"So what're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to train you."

"Train me."

"Yeah."

"No, that can mean two different things."

"Do want me to train you 'that' way?"

"Ah, no thank you."

"I'll combine the two of them then it was your idea remember."

"Sigh, ok I'll do it. But why am I training?"

"I saw your fight with those sound ninjas and I think you need to spice up your techniques and stuff. If you stayed this way, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me or any of us."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At the training ground**

"First we'll work on your speed, then your byakugan, and then your taijustu. Don't worry you'll practice in battles too and whenever you make a mistake I'll be giving you a sex lesson until you learn so you may not have any break."

"Yeah, hope I'm able to survive."

"Ok."

"We'll start in 10 minutes."

"I can wait that long … SENSEI."

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Intense training**

"By the way, how did you take care of me leaving?" Hinata asked.

"I left a note in your room," he answered.

"Oh, well we have lots of time. They're not gonna find it for now. Probably two days."

"At least there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah."

After Hinata warmed up she and Itachi went to some trees. "I want to checkyour normal speed so go." "Ok." They went through some trees and back.

"That was terribly slow. I was almost walking."

"Almost."

"I was walking."

"Almost."

He went over to her and pulled a button.

"What was that for?"

"Mistake #1. That's not even the slow speed for our slowest."

"I'm not like you guys."

"Just bear with it. It's just for today."

"Okay okay."

"Now all you have to do is keep up with me. My speed will increase little by little."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He pulled another button. "You got tired when I wasn't even at average speed."

They went again. She kept up for a while then stumbled. He kissed her harshly and the longer the kiss the harsher it became. She couldn't break away. Finally, he did. There was something about it that she liked and disliked. And the dislike meant she had to work hard to get no more of that.

She managed to keep up all the way (they were really fast) that they went to and back in 2 minutes.

"Ok Hinata, you have to keep up with that bird there. If the bird goes out of sight before you reach the point, then come back."

"No one can keep up with a bird."

"Just go, that's fine."

By the Hinata finished her speed training, her shirt was off and one bra hook pulled. 'Suppose I do the rest of this training naked,' she thought.

"Okay, you're done with your speed training so we're on to taijutsu." For this training she knock down trees upon trees (which was VERY VERY HARD for HER body). "Are you trying to kill me?" "If I was I wouldn't have saved you instead, would I?" She couldn't say anything. "But this is a killer training. And I have no break." He kissed her long and passionately.

"Is that enough for a break?"

"Well … can I drink water?" she asked back.

He hesitated before saying, "Go ahead."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Inside Mangekyou**

There was the real Hinata and then surrounding her was several other 'dark' Hinata's. They were in black and red. Basically, she was supposed to fight them off (it seemed impossible 'cause there are about 10000 of them).

She started with 16palms to see what happens. Nothing. Nothing happened to them. She proceeded to 32 palms. Two of them disappeared and four more came. The 'dark' Hinatas got impatient and attacked her. She used 64 palms and a few disappeared but twice that came back. She couldn't do more than 64 palms but she couldn't give up.

After 72 hours left, Hinata had about 500,000 'dark' Hinatas to dispose of. "Pant, pant, pant, pant." Yeah well, she's really tired. "512 palms," Hinata said and eliminated half of the crowd. Some came back and she went at it again.

Another 48 hours went away before she said, "4096 palms." With that every single person except one was gone. She reached her quickly (thanks to her speed training and went all out in a one-to-one fist fight. I wouldn't say all out because the 'dark' Hinata disappeared on Hinata's first strike.

She looked up smiling and feeling accomplished but there was another 1 000 000 waiting. '_What the fuck do you expect me to do about these fucking people._' Itachi only smirked and said, "Just go. You can take them out fast." Hinata felt this burst of chakra reel up inside her. She did a few hand seals, "byakugan technique, slicing blade." This was created by the extra chakra that was to be used up. Chakra escaping through the pores form blade-like edges rotating around the body. The wind force released gives the extra chakra sharp edges that can slice. Well every 'dark' Hinata got eliminated and her training was finished. '_FINALLY!_'

They were tired but Hinata was completely exhausted. Itachi went over to her and took off her bra.

"Hey!"

"There were many mistakes."

"So."

"You know what to expect."

"No fair."

"Ok. You'll have to bathe and change with me if you want it to be fair."

"I need privacy."

"You have it."

"No."

She took off her panties and Itachi pushed her in the bath. He took off his clothes and went in.

"Ah, this is the best," she said.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah."

While they were changing, Itachi walked over to Hinata who only had on her panties. He leaned her against the wall and kissed her hard and soft. He slowed down into a soft and passionate rhythm. She never stopped him anymore when he tried to do something. They lost themselves in warm, wet kisses. "Mm." "Mm." Itachi went further down planting kisses on her neck and chest and stomach. He started taking off her panty and she felt something poking her in her stomach. She looked down to see an erected 'thing'. She was too busy moaning to tell him to stop. '_I guess this is my sex lesson,_' she thought. "Mm, no Itachi. I-I don't want to … not yet." He stopped and looked at her. Right when he was just going to … anyways. He gave her a hickey in between her boobs (it was hard for his head to fit by the way) and kissed one last time, a long, long kiss. She couldn't help but moan when he did anything like this. She was crimson when she felt his 'thing'. "Fine," he said, "If you don't want it now, then it will wait for you."

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Preparations**

Neji noticed that he hadn't seen Hinata in 3 days. The servants were also wondering where she had been that afternoon. He went to her room and knocked to make sure she was not there. He opened the door and looked inside a half empty room. He noticed that most of her ninja items were gone, so were personal items and her money. On the table in front of the door was a paper with a letter:

Dear friends and companions of the estate,

I have found a better place to stay and someone perfect to stay with. I am going to stay with him for the rest of my life. Therefore I am no treturning to Konoha with the intention of living there. Do not look for me or think about me anymore (though you never did) and I don't want to see any of you bicth's or bastard's faces again especially that son of a bitch cousin, Neji.

Love, Hinata.

Neji told everyone about the letter including Hinata's father, Hiashi and her sister, Hanabi. Hanabi started crying and went awaywith one of the ladies who tried to calm her. "We have to get her back," Hiashi said.

"I know," Neji replied. "Jeez that idiot," he also said.

There was confusion on the Hyuuga estate in response to their missing heiress. Kiba, Shino and Kurenai also came because of Neji's call. They read the letter and Kiba went outside to a lonely place by himself. "What kind of fucking foolishness is going on?!"

"Calm down Kiba." Shino said coming along.

"She went to another guy." Kiba said crying. "What did I do wrong?"

"Hm, maybe you didn't embrace her and tell her how you felt sooner. But it would still have been her decision." Shino replied.

"But why would she run away. Who's out there that took her away from me! I'll kill them!"

"You don't need to go that far."

"I bet she went away with Naruto. I'll kill him."

"Kill me. For what." Naruto said appearing behind them.

"Naruto!" Kiba and Shino said.

"Hey guys. Heard Hinata's missing."

"That's right. Naruto wouldn't do that. He loves Konoha too much." Kiba said, "Sorry."

"That's fine. But to think you had feelings for her."

"Shut up!"

"If you love her, you would try to bring her back."

"But if he loves her, he would want her to be happy. She may be happy where she is." Shino added.

"Suppose she was taken by force."

"The letter didn't seem that way."

"That doesn't mean we're giving up. You're going to use every effort to get the girl of your dreams. Right Kiba?!"

"Right!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_It will wait for you. What was that supposed to mean.'_

'_It means whenever you're ready, he's ready.'_

'_I'd advise you not to wait too long. He may get impatient.'_

'_I'm going to lose my virginity … to him.'_

'_You should seduce him then say "not yet" when he approaches.'_

'_My precious virginity.'_

'_Make him starve. Make him come begging and then … it will … be gooood.'_

'_Yeah … … hey you're not helping me. That's the complete opposite of what should happen. What happened to my pure, pure innocence?'_

'_Silence'_

'_Hello?'_

'_Ah that left many years ago. When you were about eight.' _

'_E-I-G-H-T.'_

'_If that spells eight then yes.'_

'_How?'_

'_You know. The night party you got drunk at and went and locked up yourself in a room with that boy. Who knew what happened?'_

'_Nothing. And that was that."_

'_If you say so.'_

'_Hey?!'_

"Hey."

"Huh." She spun around to see Itachi looking confused at her. She was actually confused after the argument with her inner self.

"What's up?"

"The sky."

"Very funny."

"Indeed. It is."

"So then, what are we gonna do?"

"Rest for the rest of the day. We're leaving by the sunset and reaching by sunrise. I'll wake you up some time before incase something's change. That is if you don't wake up first. Huh, what's wrong?"

"Well, I want you to sleep with me for a little while."

"But I- okay."

They went up to the cave and lay on the bed. Her back was against his chest, her head under his. The sound of water lulled them to sleep in that comfortable position.

Itachi woke up feeling horny. He was erected due to the pressure of Hinata's bottom on his crotch which felt good by the way, then he looked over her head just in time to see massive breasts rising and falling because of her breathing. He also noticed that her breath sounded like moans. _'It's like she's begging me to do it,'_ he thought. He got up and began to prepare for their return to Akatsuki..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto and Kiba went to Tsunade to ask her to set a mission for them to bring back Hinata. They showed her the letter. They explained that she might not have been the one to leave willingly. She agreed on letting them go look for her.

"For the next two days, get an idea of where she might be. Form a team and then come back to me on the third day."

"Thank you," they said simultaneously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hinata wake up."

"Hinata WAKE UP." He shoved her harder.

She nearly fell off. "I'm awake. Huh, what's up."

"Go wash your face or something." She went and dipped her head in the cold water. It gave her a brain freeze. After she dried off, she went back to him.

"Do whatever you have to do. Put on the clothes I gave you and get your stuff together. Be ready by 5:45," he told her.he watched her scuffle all over the place like she was some lost person. _'To think I'd fall in love like this. But I really like things this way,'_ Itachi thought.

Hinata was ready by 5:45 sharp. 'She looks even sexier in that outfit,' he thought. She had on a belly-skin top with a jacket. Her cleavage was showing because of the shirt. She had on a tight mini-skirt (it was comfortable and spacious) plus you could see her panty (he gave her no shorts) and other accessories. Itachi told himself not to get distracted. At 6pm sunset came. "Let's go," he said. And they left to venture out into the forest on their journey back to Akatsuki's headquarters'.

End chapter

**Author's note:** hey guys this is my first time talking to you.I have a vote coming up for the next chapter so read and review! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-** **Akatsuki crisis part 1**

**Akatsuki HQ**

Itachi stepped through the door of their HQ to find all eyes locked on him. He went in the living room with everyone coming in with questioning expressions.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga estate. Possessor of the byakugan." Itachi said.

"And my possession."

"Your possession," Hidan said sadly.

"Yes _my_ possession."

"How's that?"

"I brought her here, I say what happens with her."

"Where's she gonna sleep."

"In my room. With me."

"Hinata, I'll take you there."

"Sure."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Is he in love." Hidan said to Sasori.

"So I would assume." Sasori said.

"But I think I like her … a bit."

"He'll kill you."

"I'll be careful. Maybe I should tell him."

"That's a risk but okay."

"I should get going so, later."

"Yeah."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi and Hinata walked through a couple of hallways made a right turn and passed two doors. He opened the door and led Hinata inside inside. It was more than she expected. She liked the place. She dropped on the bed and liked how it felt. It was comfortable and perfect for … doing it. She got up quickly but Itachi pushed her down. "What's wrong, don't you feel like doing it? I got the bed just for you." he said kissing.

"Mm, mm."

He took off her shirt and kissed her stomach. She liked it even though she didn't want to show it. She took off his cloak and gave him a hickey on his chest. She kissed him light but roughly and took control. She squealed when he nibbled on her ear and shivered each time his breath caught her. It was warm and it gave her tingles. "Excited are we." Itachi said breathing hard. He pulled off her panties. She couldn't say 'no', she wanted to but she didn't want to. He kissed her long and hard but sweet, she pulled off his boxers and felt his erected 'thing'. It was long and firm and she liked it. Itachi couldn't help but moan and let out the liquid. She did that too. As he kissed her, he opened her thighs … BANG!

"I … ITACHII! What are you doing?!" Kisame shouted bursting in.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you doing that?" Kisame looked at the bed to see a naked Itachi and Hinata (they were under the sheets but their clthes were on the ground).

"Can you leave and let us change?"

He came out and listened at the door to make sure they weren't doing anything.

'Damn it,' they both said. After they changed Kisame went inside.

"Hey Hinata, could you give us some time?" Itachi asked.

"Sure."

"Why did I give you a key."

"Because I'm your partner."

"Well not my sex partner so don't disturb that part of my life."

"Itachi," he said sadly.

"Itachi, I love you, "he said pushing him on the bed. "I love you. I love you."

"What- the- fuck- are- you- telling- me."

"I want to kiss you and see your naked body," he said removing his clothes. "And seeing you with that girl hurts me. I don't want you to talk to her anymore."

"Don't fuck with me. I don't fucking love you and I'll never stop talking to her. I'm not fucking gay. Who says I'll do what you fucking tell me to do. Fuck off."

"You don't love me."

"NO." Itachi said and stormed out. He felt tired and dirty. _'Maybe I'll go take a shower. Yeah I'll do that,'_ he thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata walked through the base to know where was where. The place was kind of confusing. Hidan ran into her at a corner where she got lost.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"My name's Hidan."

"Oh, hi Hidan."

"Well have you fit in yet."

"Well I'm trying to."

"If you have any problems you can talk to me. Or when you're bored."

"Ok sure, I will."

Hinata turned to walk away but a hand caught her.

"Wait a minute."

"What is it?" she started to fell nervous for a minute.

"I like you. I had to tell you and I know this is wrong but-." He pulled her closer and slowly closed his mouth over hers. "Mmm …," she said. She couldn't stop him so she kissed him back.

End chapter

**Author's note: **wonder if you expected the lemon to go all the way. No not yet so keep reading and REVIEW!! About the votes the hidan and hinata part doesn't get deep so I'd like you to tell me if I should do a separate story on that (which continues from this) or just finish this story and leave it. You can give ideas too though I have some already. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Akatsuki crisis part 2 **

She liked it even though she wasn't supposed to. She pulled away and looked at him. "I can explain," he said.

"You said enough."

"Listen, I'm his best friend and I liked you at first glance but I didn't know he really likes you."

"Well you know now."

"Yeah, well I just wanted to do that one time."

"Yeah, I hope you liked it."

"No … I loved it."

She blushed a little. "Guess I should be going."

"Want me to show you around."

"Sure." And they stated on a tour.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi sat down in front of Pain. They were silent for a while.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"For me and for you. Don't worry she won't get in the way. Trust me."

"What will she contribute apart form her body."

"Her skill. She can help us with our missions. She's got the byakugan which gives us three kinds of eyes."

"Ok, it's fine. Do you plan on letting her join Akatsuki?" Pain asked him.

"Yes, there's nothing else to do. So what are you planning?"

"She's gonna do a couple of missions so I can evaluate her abilites. If I feel she is able to join us she'll do a test which decides whether she joins or not."

"Okay, I'll tell her about it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hidan and Hinata finished touring the HQ. She said she was going to look for Itachi when Kisame came around the corner. "Hey Hidan can I talk to her for a minute?" he asked. "Sure." Hidan said and left.

"So you're Itachi's sex partner, huh." Kisame said.

"What?!"

"Don't what me. I know you're the one Itachi likes and … I hate you. You claimed his heart when it should have been me." He stated crying.

"What the fuck are you talking about. You blame me for who he likes. Well I like him and he likes me so leave us the fuck alone."

"You … he likes you huh … heh heh. I love him and even if he doesn't admit it he loves me too."

"He's not GAY!"

"The point is I don't want you talking to him, liking him, loving, looking at him, thinking about him and much less sleeping with him."

"Is that so." Itachi said.

"Ah well…"

"I may have to switch partners if this continues."

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"Because both of you won't be able to work together."

"Both of who."

"You and her."

"Why do we need to work together?"

"She'll be going on missions with us."

"What?!" they both said .

"Yeah. Hinata come with me. I have to talk to you."

"Ok." She longed out her tongue at an angry Kisame and walked off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Itachi's room**

"Hinata, Pain and I were talking about your joining Akatsuki. You'll have to do missions with us and then do a final test. Pain will look at things overall and discuss it with us to see if you can join. That means you'll have to improve and put your training to good use. Understand."

"Hai," she said strongly.

"You might also have to do missions by yourself. Remember when we were coming back."

"Yeah."

"Use that experience."

"Okay."

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Well … Kisame said that he loves you and stuff."

"He told me that before."

"I think it might get in the way."

"Are you jealous?"

"Well … no. But it's going to interfere with our relationship."

"What about your friends."

"What friends?"

"Your teammates."

"Kiba and Shino. What about them?"

"Remember at the store where I was taking your pictures."

"That was you."

"Yeah. I've got some with your naked body. Like when you go to the hot springs."

"Pervert!"

"Anyway. That Kiba guy said some things to you before you ran out remember."

"Mhmm."

**Flashback**

"Feels like I'd take you to bed."

"Kiba, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is … I want you," he said backing her up against the wall, "and I like you." His face was going close to hers, Hinata slightly blushing.

"YOU GUYS ARE DISRUPTING MY PHOTO SHOOT!" Itachi interrupted.

"Hey, this is a serious love affair here," Kiba said

"Love affair?" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry Hinata I know the timing is bad but will you go out with me?"

"Wait I don't understand any of this!" she said and ran out.

**End flashback**

"Oh, so that's what it was. He even asked me out."

"You don't feel like turning back now do you."

"No."

"Good. We can't let anything separate us."

"But there's so many opposition."

"Then we'll have to discard them one way or another."

"Everything will work out in the end though." She said kissing him.

"I know."

"Mm, mm. There's Kiba, Kisame, Shino."

"Hidan."

"Huh."

"He likes you but he won't interfere."

"How did you?"

"He told me."

"Oh."

"Well then I've got to go."

"Wait." She kissed him for a while. Then they went into a makeout session.

Knock knock. "Itachi, Hinata, Pain calls you guys." Hidan said knocking on the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Pain's office**

"Your mission," Pain started, "is to go to the Tea country and take the special herbs that is kept in the sacred temple. The Sacred Temple is in the middle of Yashita Island surrounded by water. You leave this afternoon and should reach back by tomorrow afternoon. That is all."

"Hai!"

The three of them left to prepare for the mission. Hinata anticipating an easy mission unaware of the nin awaiting her.

End chapter

**Author's note: **Sorry for the wait. I had a big delay and couldn't get to the computer. But here it is. Oh, I wonder who Hinata's gonna see on her mission. Strange reunion but are they gonna be happy to see each other. And remember to … review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Unexpected meeting**

Itachi's team rushed through the forest with Hinata and Kisame at the front in some sort of competition. They reached the border of Yashita Island. There were guards who never moved and never let anyone in. Kisame disguised Itachi and Hinata in water and raised the water to the height of the gate so that they could jump over. The guards got distracted and didn't see Itachi's team pass through.

Itachi's team separated so they wouldn't get caught easily. They met up at the gate to the Sacred Temple. Hinata used Shadow clone jutsu and then the multiple Hinatas used 64 palms to take out the guards. Just then, bugs attacked the shadow clones. _'Bugs? Could this be … Shino?'_

The area cleared, and before them stood three Konoha ninjas, Hinata's former team.

"Shino…Kiba…and…"

"Tatsuki," the girl said.

"Oh."

"Hinata." Kiba said slowly but surprised.

"Yeah it's me. Nice to see you guys again but now… I'm your … enemy."  
hinata rushed in to attack them using 128 palms. She exchanged a few punches and kicks and karate chops, taking out the girl. Itachi went past them unseen leaving Kisame to stay with Hinata. She finished them off without his help.

"Why Hinata?"

"I was weak."

"But I could have helped you."

"No you couldn't. Besides, none of you even cared about me enough to try and help. And he did."

"Hinata, I would do anything for you. I like you."

"I don't like you and I don't want you to like me. I want to be with Itachi and you can't stop me."

"Yes I will. You can't join Akatsuki. You can't abandon me like that."

"Yes I can plus you can't even get up to fight me right now. I've gotten stronger. I'm not the weak girl I used to be."

"I… see that. But Hinata, I still love you. And I'll come back. Don't worry." Kiba said hopefully.

"I don't want you to come after me and don't like me EVER."

Hinata and Kisame left to help Itachi complete the mission. They found that they ran into more people and didn't realise Itachi was hiding. After they defeated all the people in the way, Itachi went and got the herbs. Coming back outside, they found the Konoha team waiting for help. Itachi stopped Hinata in front of Kiba and kissed her. They gave each other death glares then Itachi laughed at the poor thing. The three of them left and headed back for Akatsuki HQ.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Kiba's team reached Konoha, they rushed to Tsunade's office.

"We've found Hinata!" Kiba said slamming down the report.

"Oh really. That's nice."

"We're going after her as soon as possible right."

"Yeah. You can tell everyone. By the way how was she?"

"She…I don't know. But she's with… Akatsuki."

"What?!"

"Yeah. So we're going after."

"Alright. Whenever you're ready."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Akatsuki HQ**

Pain studied the reports of all Hinata's missions since she came. He and Konan were very impressed. Now all she had to do was pass the test. He told Itachi who told Hinata and Kisame. She was glad that she would soon be able to wear the same cloak Itachi was wearing.

Hinata came out of the shower and was in Itachi's room changing.

"Taking a cold bath after a long day, huh." Itachi said.

"Yeah. Think I got rid of Kiba?"

"No he may still come after you."

"Even after what you did."

"Especially because of what I did."

"I like when you kiss me," she said blushing.

"I like your blushing face."

"Don't say that."

Itachi kissed her long and sweet. It went into another make out session where clothes started coming off.

"mm."

"Pant, pant."

"mm, mm."

"Pant, pant."

"mm. Itachi… no…don't…do it."

"sigh. Okay."

"Hinata." Itachi whispered.  
"mm, mm."

"Make sure you're ready for your test tomorrow."

End chapter

* * *

I know the story wasn't all that but it's fine. The test is kind of funny so read chapter 9 -Hinata vs. neji. who will win


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Surprise **

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Neji waited at the west gate of Konoha. Kakashi finally came and gave Neji (leader) the directions.

"I'd advise you not to go too close to their base. Plus there's a possibility that they night have relocated. But … just don't give away your lives." Kakashi said.

"We're not gonna give away any lives. We're gonna back Hinata for sure. You just wait."

Naruto said.

With that they left jumping from tree to tree in Akatsuki's direction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi walked into Pain's office hoping to get a good response.

"So do you know what the test is?" he asked.

"Yes. It should be arriving in the next hour."

"Oh. Want to tell me what it might be."

"I'll tell you in an hour."

"Wow. There'll be no need to tell me then."

"Exactly."

Itachi left disappointed. _'Well that didn't go well.'_

He went outside to find Hinata deforesting the land.

"Eat breakfast already?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You're really working hard."

"Of course I am. I have to pass this test or else …"

"Don't worry. You're GOING to pass."

Hinata stopped, smiled and hugged him.

"You have 1 hour by the way so relax," he said.

She snuggled herself in his lap and fell asleep. It was comfortable and warm. _'Why can't it be like this everyday huh. Fuck! Yeah sex everyday would be good. Sex … with Itachi … would be … the best.' _

She woke up as she heard everyone gather outside.

"Got a good sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Go stretch. I'll call you when we're ready."

Pain came outside and waited for Hinata to come back. She was directed to about 50k,m into the forest, which was where her test was. Everyone followed and watched from the shadows. Hinata came out into this vast area, which was apart of the area she cleared from her training before. She looked ahead to see no one but her friends who came to rescue her.

'_So this is my test, huh,' _she thought.

"Alright let's finish this now." She said.

"Hinata." Neji called to her.

"W hat?"

"If we win, you come back with us. But if you win, which you're not going to, then you can stay."

"Fine," she said.

Hinata charged at Lee and sent a flying kick his way. No one saw when she moved. She had a taijutsu-speed battle with Lee and left him lying on the ground. Next was Shino. She attacked him with one of her new techniques. He lost himself for a second. 'An opening.' "Soft palm technique, 128 palms!" she began striking him Naruto and Kiba rushed in to help but got hit. "1024 palms!" she shouted as she hit them again. After the dust cleared, the only persons standing were Neji, her and Kiba.

Everyone was amazed at what they saw. Kiba, half injured, was ready to give up. He was limping and couldn't fight properly, not even with Akamaru.

"If you want to stay with him that badly, then stay! But I can't forgive you for what you've done. You're apart of them now and our enemy. I hope you know you can't come to us now."

"Blah blah. I don't care what becomes of me. And I can't be with someone who can't forgive the person they love. What kind of person are you Kiba. I thought you knew better than that." Kiba started to cry and walked away.

"No Hinata, it's because I've given up on you. I didn't take the initiative. That's why this happened."

"Well I'm glad you didn't or I wouldn't be here." She said running to Neji.

Neji went in a familiar stance. Hinata stopped, settled in herstance and began fighting. Neji could feel it. He was being pushed back. _'When did she get so strong?'_

Hinata used one of the techniques she learnt at training, "Byakugan seals, slicing blade." He couldn't move when he saw that. It connected and he went flying. Hinata didn't hesitate. She got to him and attacked him when he got up. She didn't give him a chance but he found some. She m blocked his attack though she got hurt a liitle. They went at it again, a balance in power. Neji's power was getting weaker. "I'll show you the fruits of my training. Soft palm technique, 4096 palms." She hit him with everything she had. Obtaining victory for the first time over Neji made feel good. She looked over at her friends, feeling joy then sadness. She shook it away and left with the other Akatsuki before the Konoha nin came.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That was a good fight. You really surprised us there." Pain said.

"Well I expected to win." She replied.

"Heh I guess that means … you're now an official Akatsuki member."

Applauses came from everywhere. She was now the second girl to join Akatsuki. Hinata felt relief and was REALLY REALLY REALLY happy that she would always get to be with Itachi. She rushed over to find him except the she couldn't.

End chapter

* * *

**Author's note:** hey guys enjoying the story so far. Well here … the chapter that you've been waiting for … (drum roll) the … (want me to tell you). Find out when you read it. So look out for the next chap and review! A very sad thing is happening next chap too but it's okay. Dry your tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Starved No More**

Hinata ran all over the place like crazy dog. She bumped into and knocked over people. She ran into someone and fell.

"Hey you're still jumpy after all that." He said and helped her up.

"Oh Hidan, did you see Itachi?"

"He's the only one on your mind, right. He just left but you can talk to me in the mean time."  
"Oh, alright."

"So congratulations on becoming a member."

"Thanks."

"That was really impressive."

"Yeah. I know."

"How about another kiss? He's not here."

"Ah no. He could come back soon. Well, bye Hidan." She ran of to search again.

She walked out the place waiting for him to come back. She saw Kisame coming to her.

"Congrats."

"Thanks."

Silence

"You can have him." Kisame said.

"Huh."

"You can have Itachi."

"Oh, okay."

"I get it now. He doesn't like me and as a friend, I'll support his relationship instead of getting in the way."

"I'm … glad you understand." He turned to go.

"Kisame, I understand how you feel but let's just say … I was first."

"Are you bragging?" he joked.

"Maybe not," she said laughing.

"Well good luck and enjoy sex with him," he said winking.

"Thanks." _'Wait, sex. Where did that come from.'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

"Itachi! Where were you?" hinata shouted at him.

"Calm down. Come here."

They went to his room (well the door).

"Here." He gave her a package.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She opened it to see the Akatsuki uniform. She wanted to put it on but it had to wait.

"Congrats Hinata. Do you like it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then you'll love this even more."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

They went in the room and Hinata felt like it was different. But it didn't matter. She lay on the bed and it had this 'feeling' as she described. The place went dark all of a sudden and it got cooler. She felt more relaxed and things went according to his plan.

He lay down on top of her. _'Finally, it's time.'_

"You've been starving yourself Hinata and me as well."

"I know."

"But there's no question today."

"It's fine because … I want it."

He kissed her long and passionately. She broke away and nibbled on his ear. He groaned softly and she liked his sound. He kissed her neck biting her at one point which made her moan. Their clothes were already off. Itachi bit her nipples ligtly and pulled on them. "Mm, mm, ah." She went louder each time. He traced his finger all over her body wet from his kisses. He played with her nipples, enjoying her moaning. He planted wet, warm kisses on her stomach. He fondled his tongue with her belly button. She wanted more. She started kissing him and making him moan. She played with his perfect, firm abs. and kissed and bit his muscles. Itachi's finger lingered on toward her thighs. He massaged her bottom and then he groped it, squeezing gently, just the feel of his hands made her shiver. Hinata also groped his firm buttocks and made her fingers linger in the front to his erected manhood. Itachi moaned loudly due to the amount of pleasure from the pain. She fingered the tip of his manhood. Itachi bit his lower lip and couldn't stop the liquid from coming. He was surprised of the fact that she was in control. He kissed her harshly at first but the longer the kiss, the sweeter it became. His finger moved up between her thighs. The closer it went the more nervous she became. He stopped when he touched her warm, wet area. Her liquid flowed and she shivered in pleasure. Her legs parted in welcome and he went as far as the 'barrier'. He applied more force until it broke and he heard her groan in pain. "I'm sorry, he whispered. She felt him insert himself inside her. 'Damn. It feels good,' they both. She moaned in delight as the sensation got to her. He climaxed and both of them moaned in harmony. They kissed again and again and they enjoyed every bit of what just happened.

"Mm, Itachi."

"Oh yeah, Hinata."

"Mmm."

"**I love you.**"

End chapter

**Author's note: **Finally that's one hell of a lemon. But the chapter's done and so is …oops nearly gave that away but read on for more info. See ya.


	11. sneek peak

**SNEEK PEEK – OF THE NEXT STORY!!**

**Author's comments**

Thanks to all who read and reviewed, read and didn't review and read and stopped halfway. But there were bad and good parts well that's what happens when it's your first fanfic. Haha. It was you guys who made me continue. Thanks and hugs and kisses to all you guys especially the reviewers. Well the story's finished -hurray- and as a reward here's the preview to the next story.

* * *

**Preview**

Hinata has finally been able to join Akatsuki. She and Itachi gets closer and closer everyday. But other people are trying to fit in their bubble. Hidan can't contain himself because of Hinata. Kisame can't be intimate with Itachi because of Hinata. Deidara gets no attention from Sasori because of Hinata. And even Pein … might start to like Hinata. Will Akatsuki stay together or fall apart because of Hinata. Read on and see what happens.

This story is continued from Starved for so long so if you were disappointed here it is. It's title is **_Akatsuki- Fallen for Hinata_**. Look for it soon guys. And thanks once again.

* * *

**Author's comments continued**

don't worry i'll write it better than this one. i correcred some things too. like short chaps (though some will be short) i'll try to write long chaps bt that will mean longer updates and more lemons. if you have more you can tell me. thnks.


End file.
